


Days of Darkness

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, Curses, Drinking, Embarrassment, F/M, Partying, Stupidity, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Draco is sick and tired of seeing darkness every day. He didn't know his solution to his boredom would embarrass himself that much.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 22
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	Days of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 13\. Dec - Orchideous 
> 
> Maybe the whole mess was Draco's fault

“Stand up!” Her voice was cold and composed, but Draco knew it was an act, even without seeing anything. 

After the fucker had hit him with this strange blinding curse last week, while he was out patrolling with his Auror partner, all he ever saw was darkness. Never-ending, all-consuming darkness. 

It made him feel helpless and useless at the same time, but he couldn't change a thing. The healers at St. Mungo’s had promised him it was only temporary, based on the spell they diagnosed. 

They had tested different counter spells, but nothing helped, so they told him to stay put and wait it out, but after more than a week in bed, he had enough. His wife drove him crazy with her constant chatter about what her research brought up concerning the curse, and her distress over her own helplessness. She wanted to support him, but couldn't find a spell in any of her books, and it drove her up the wall. Which meant she drove him crazy, and handicapped as he was he couldn't even tell her to get lost, because that would leave him alone in his world of darkness. Her voice was the only constant he had these days. As much as he wanted to shout at her to shut up, he knew he would go insane, if he was left to darkness and silence.

So he had decided they would go out, grab a drink, or two, with his friends and take a break from evenings hunched over books that had no answers. He couldn't do much anyway, but listen as she rambled on and on, as he was unable to see the pages.

The evening had started out nice. They had apparated to a nice wizarding club, where they had a reserved VIP Lounge. It wasn't as crowded as the main floor and Draco had listened to his friends talking and joking while he drank his cocktails. His wife's voice had softened and he had heard her laugh together with Blaise. Draco hadn't been thrilled that the joke had been on him, but he had taken a breath, because she finally sounded normal again. For a few moments he had even pretend to see her, sitting next to him, his arm around her shoulder, her hair wild and untamed, her eyes twinkling while she looked at him when Blaise made the joke.

They had talked about work – that was the part when they suddenly fell silent, most likely all looking at Draco, but he wouldn't know for sure, because he saw nothing – , the upcoming holidays – Christmas and the New Year –, family – because they always were around visiting on holidays, not something Draco could skip out of – and their plans for Sylvester – after all it would be more fun with a lot of friends, if Draco was even able to see something again until then.

His trouble had started when he wanted to take his wife dancing, sure he could manage even without his sight, and stood up. He hadn't known that darkness could spin once you were drunken, and that it was extremely hard to keep your balance when you saw nothing.  
“Some help maybe darling?” He asked and reached out into nothing, unable to know where she stood. Sitting on the ground in a loud club was not his idea of fun, but it was where he found himself at the moment, after he had lost his balance. The music resounded in the background, and Draco hoped he didn't look as stupid as he felt. Maybe no one had seen him going down like a sack of potatoes, the lounge was very private after all.  
“You wanted to drink so much, now get up!” He could hear his wife's voice crystal clear.

“I told you it was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen.” He could earwig her fret, even when he knew it was more to herself than him. He tried to feel around himself, to find out if there was something he could use to push himself up, when he felt her delicate fingers around his arm.

“For Merlin's sake!” She cursed and helped him, while he staggered to his feet. He still felt unsteady, but her arm stayed around his waist once he was standing again, so he didn't go down again. Her frizzy hair was right in his nose, but he didn't care. He wished he could see it, and not just feel its unruly nature. He knew it would spark with magic, because she was so angry at him at the moment.

“We are so going to go home now.” She told him and half dragged him with her. They stood still for a moment and he could listen to her whispering to someone, before they continued down the stairs. He could only hear that the music died away when a door closed behind them and he felt the cold December air in his face. His coat was dropped around his shoulders and the next moment he was apparated without a warning.  
When the spinning finally ended Draco slumped on a carpet, unable to stand any longer, now that his support was gone. He knew it was her payback for ignoring her wishes and drinking to much, but he didn't care at the moment.

All he wanted was his bed, and a good night sleep. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would show her how much he loved her, and how right she had been.  
Draco didn't move, he simply fell asleep right there on the carpet in front of his bad, while his wife was setting up a glass of water and a hang over potion on his nightstand.

When she found him asleep on the ground, she murmured in disagreement, but levitated his body to the bed and got herself ready to lay down too.

XxX

When she woke up the next morning she looked into grey eyes, that sat in a smiling face.

“I can finally see you again.” He told her and kissed her deeply. She could taste the hangover potion on his lips, but didn't care.

“In case I haven't told you today, or yesterday: I love you Granger.” He declared and conjured a red rose and a peppermint with a simple “Orchideous” spell.

“Really?” Hermione laughed and took the flowers from him. “Peppermint? Your breath smells just as bad as mine.” She joked and turned them over in her hand.

“It means, I love you and please forgive me for being a stupid idiot.” He told her and kissed her again.

“I know, but I wanted to use this chance to take the mick out of you.”

“That's not very nice!” It was a playful complain that was met with a raised eyebrow.

“Says the man that needed his wife to drag him home...” 

They both laughed again and kissed some more, relishing the moment, happy the dark spell had finally worn of.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar Promt Challange.   
> Please check out the Collection for more stories.  
> Thank you.


End file.
